Tiny Dancer
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: What I think happened after Jackie and Hyde's first break up before the Valentine's Dance.
1. Blue Jean Baby

**CH-1-Blue Jean Baby**

"Fez man seriously…just get out."

"Jackie do you want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Ok I will leave my lovely tan goddess. Have fun with Hyde. But…if you need an extra hand you just call me and I'll co-"

"Fez!"

"Leaving."

Fez scurried out of the basement and Jackie buried her face in the crook of Hyde's neck and wrapped her arms around Hyde's waist. Hyde rubbed her back slowly and he felt warm wet tears on his neck.

"Hey…hey Jacks don't cry."

"I'm just so sorry Steven. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok…"

"No its not. I hurt you Steven and I hate myself for that."

"Ok come on stop crying. Everything is ok. And besides, if you don't stop we don't get to go to the Valentine's Dance."

Jackie pulled away and looked up at Hyde with her tear filled eyes.

"Steven we don't have to go to the dance. I know that you don't really want to go. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"No it's ok. I want to go."

"Steven…no you don't."

"Baby…I want to go to be with you."

She smiled and stood on her tip toes kissing him so softly he felt his heart breaking slowly. He knew she hadn't meant it when she said "Get off my Boyfriend", he knew she was sorry and he hated to see her cry. Right now, he just wanted to go to the dance and show off his beautiful girlfriend.

"I have to go home and change first."

"You look beautiful."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

Jackie laughed and pulled away from Hyde and started for the door but he grabbed her waist and spun her around to kiss her.

"Steven…"

"You're always beautiful."

"Steven…"

"Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't spend so much time with Kelso now. I just don't like you hanging around him. I trust you, but I don't trust him."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"Pick me up in a half hour?"

"No I'm coming with you."

"Steven…"

She laughed as she felt his hands all over her knowing that he was afraid to let her go. She smiled and turned to him kiss him again and she felt his hands around her waist.

"Ok. You can come with me."

"Let me get some stuff to change into and then we'll go."

"Mk."

Hyde pulled away from Jackie, ran to his room grabbed his cloths he had for the dance and ran back to the basement. He grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her in for another searing kiss, she moaned into his mouth and he smirked. They left the basement and went to the Camino and drove off to Jackie's house. When they got into Jackie's room Jackie motioned for him to sit on the bed and relax. Hyde turned on a record as Jackie went from the bathroom to her room getting ready.

"You're not going to change in front of me?"

Jackie turned back to Hyde and smirked.

"Nope."

Jackie went back to her bathroom and changed; when she came back out she had a long beautiful spaghetti strap red and black dress on. Her make up was perfect and subtle and her hair was curly and bouncy with a red flower in it. She smiled at Hyde and he smiled right back, she grabbed her heels and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Even though I wouldn't change in front of you…maybe you could come over tonight after the dance."

Hyde looked over at her stunned. They had never slept together before and he wasn't sure what she meant by come over after the dance.

"I mean my moms gone for the weekend so she's not around. And well…my dads in prison. Would Eric lie for you though?"

"Uh…yeah. He would."

"Oh. Good. Well…I mean you don't have to say yes or no now or anything. Just a thought.

She smiled at him and then got back up to finish getting ready. Hyde just stared after her trying to think of what he could say.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Hyde got up and put his jacket on. Jackie smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"You look very sexy tonight Steven."

"Really…so do you."

"Thank you."

"Anytime babe. Now let's go make a gym filled with high school kids wicked jealous."

She laughed as he pulled her out the door out to the driveway.

"Whatever you say baby. Whatever you say."

Hyde and Jackie filed into the gym and danced close together all night as Kelso glared angrily at them. Jackie didn't care, she just held onto Hyde as tight as she could hoping that he would agree to spend the night with her. Hyde felt her strong grip and he knew that she was still nervous that he was going to leave again. But, he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't leave her again. He needed her. And even though he hadn't said he loved her back. He pretty much knew he did. Now…he just wanted to know what she meant by asking him to come over to her house after the dance.


	2. Hold me Closer Tiny Dancer

**CH-2-Hold me Closer **

Jackie and Hyde said their goodbyes and walked hand in hand to the Camino and Hyde opened the door for her.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She kissed him before she sat in the Camino, Jackie was fidgeting in her car seat and he knew she was nervous. When he sat next to her he smiled over at her and took her hand and kissed it causing her to smile.

"So uh Steven…um…did you think about what I asked you?"

"I did…"

"You did…great…so uh…what did yo-"

"Jackie…what exactly did you want to happen if I came over tonight…"

"What…? I just…um…Never mind. Just take me home."

"Jackie."

"Please just take me home Steven."

Hyde swallowed and saw the tears welling up in Jackie's eyes. He didn't know what to say so he started the car and drove to her house, neither one of them saying a word. Once they were in her driveway they both just sat there not knowing what to do. Finally Jackie reached for the door handle and moved to get out of the car.

"Jackie wait."

"Steven ok this was really embarrassing so can I just go inside now?"

"Look I'm sorry…I just…I wanted to ask just in case ya know it wasn't what I thought…and that would have been more embarrassing than this so…"

Jackie laughed slightly and then got out of the car leaving a confused Hyde behind, he watched as she looked at him over her shoulder. She winked and he took it as a hint to follow her. He shut the door behind him and followed her upstairs to her room. He watched her slip off her shoes and turn on some music and then shut the bathroom door behind her. Hyde sat on the bed a bit confused and anxious as to see what would happen next. When the door opened again, Hyde's breathe caught in his throat as he saw her standing there in a red and black lacy bra and matching panties.

"Jackie…"

"Is this what you thought was going to happen?"

"No…this is much, much better than what I thought was going to happen."

Jackie smirked and walked towards him and straddled his lap burying her hands in his hair scratching slightly at his scalp. She kissed him passionately as she felt his hands grip her hips. He moaned into her mouth and she pulled away kissing his nose.

"Hey…"

"Hi…"

Jackie kissed him again while pushing his coat off down his arms and he shivered at her touch. She smirked and began kissing his neck before she felt Hyde push her back a bit.

"Jackie…Jackie wait…"

Jackie looked at him confused and hurt.

"What…I thought you wanted me…"

"What no baby I do want you."

He put her hand on his groin and she gasped a bit happily.

"I mean seriously…how could I not want you? I just…I want to make sure this is what you want. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just because of what happened before ok? Just let me know this is what you want before we do this…"

She smiled at his concern and kissed him sweetly.

"Steven I want this…I've wanted this for a long time but I think I was just scared before. But right now…I know that I love you. And you don't have to say anything back. I just want to be with you, really be with you."

Hyde pulled her face in and kissed her passionately as they fell back on the bed together. Jackie was on top and his hands rested on her ass slightly rubbing it. She moaned into his mouth and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt pulling it away needing to feel his skin. He knew what she needed and sat up a bit pulling it off as she worked on his belt ripping it off and unzipping his pants.

"Jackie…"

He groaned as he felt her hands rub up against his erection. She smirked in satisfaction and smiled down at him, he stared up at her for a moment mesmerized by her beauty.

"What?"

"I just can't believe how beautiful you truly are."

Jackie smiled and leaned down to kiss him again as she felt his hands in her hair as he flipped them over she he was on top. He pulled back and took his pants off and leaned down over her again started his kisses at her neck and moving lower and lower. He nipped and kissed her stomach mesmerizing every single curve and dimple of her body. She sighed and whimpered as his fingers and tongue trace along her body. Kelso had never made her feel like that she thought she was going to die with happiness.

"Steven…"

Hyde pulled off his boxers and stood before her completely naked and she smiled at him. He was a lot bigger than Michael and part of her felt scared because she wasn't sure if he would be rough, or slow and passionate. Her breathe started to quicken and he sensed her nervousness. He placed a hand on her thigh to soothe her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

She smiled at him and took his hand and pulled him back on top of her kissing him with everything she had in her. He smiled against her lips and braced his hands on either side of her head. She stroked his cheek and his hands crept up to her chest cupping her breast through the silky material and she moaned. She arched her back slowly so he could reach behind her to unclasp her bra and his smile grew wider as her perfect breasts came into his view for the first time. He leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around it and she gasped. Kelso never did that, she had begged him to but he often just rushed things never really fulfilling her needs.

"God…Steven…don't stop."

Hyde's kisses started lower and lower until he was at the hem of Jackie's red lacey panties. He pulled t hem down slightly to kiss her there and then looked up at her for some reassurance. She smiled at him and nodded her head slowly and he pulled her panties down. Once they were gone, he stared up at her completely naked before him for the first time and he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Jesus Jackie…"

She giggled and pulled at his hands needing to feel him completely on her naked body. He smiled down at her and gently laid over her and they both sighed when they felt their bodies come in contact for the first time. Hyde nuzzled her neck and she pulled his head in closer and scratched at the curls at the base of his neck.

"Steven baby…"

He pulled away to stare at her, her face was flushed with desire and nervousness. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek reaching to his wallet for a condom.

"I'm on the pill."

"You are?"

"Yeah I had it from before…and…I guess I just didn't stop taking it incase…"

"So you don't want me to…"

"I trust you."

He smiled at her words and dropped his wallet leaning back into her capturing her mouth in his and he felt her hands grip his back.

"Steven please…"

He nodded his head and positioned himself at her entrance and looked back up at her to make sure it was what she wanted. She just smiled at him and he kissed her again as he entered her for the first time. Jackie pulled away from the kiss the moment she felt him completely within her and moaned out in pure pleasure.

"Jackie…"

"Oh God…"

Hyde's head settled in her neck as he pumped in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer and he grunted at this new position. Hyde had been with a lot of women in his life but nothing could or would ever compare to this and he knew that.

"Steven…Oh God Steven…"

Hyde started placing kisses along her body again down to her breasts and he captured a nipple in his mouth and she practically screamed in pleasure. They kept going in this pace stealing little glances at each other and Jackie would often turn away or close her eyes feeling nervous by his intense gaze. Hyde felt their orgasms coming Hyde gripped her hips and looked down at her kissing her. He felt Jackie arch her back into him and toss her head back in complete ecstasy. He placed a kiss at the base of her neck and grunted her name out, and then collapsed on her small tired body. She rubbed her hands over his sweaty back as they tried to catch their breathe.

"Jackie…"

She didn't even say anything, she was trying to recover from what had just happened. Michael Kelso had nothing on Steven Hyde, that was for sure.

"Jacks…"

"Yeah…?"

"Uh…you ok?"

She giggled and pulled him up to her kissing him passionately before pulling away to look him straight in the eye.

"Perfect."

"Jackie that was amazing."

"I was just going to say that."

"So I'm better than Kelso?"

"Did you really think you wouldn't be?"

"Nah. It's just nice to hear."

"Trust me Steven…you were way better than Michael."

"Good to know."

Hyde tried to roll off her body but Jackie wouldn't let him move pulling him back onto her chest whimpering causing him to laugh slightly.

"No…don't leave."

He stared down at her and kissed her forehead and pushed some of her sweaty locks away from her beautiful face.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere. Here…"

He pulled out of her much to Jackie's dismay and lay beside her pulling her flush against his body and she smiled wrapping her arms around his back and chest.

"Ok?"

"Mmmmm…Ok."

Hyde smiled and rubbed her back slowly, he felt her drifting off to sleep and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer either.

"Sleepy baby?"

"Mmmm…"

"Go to sleep…"

"Ok…"

Jackie relaxed against him but then jumped slightly and stared up at him with scared worried eyes.

"Hey…hey what's wrong?"

"When I wake up your going to be here right?"

"What? Jackie-"

"This isn't one of those love 'em and leave 'em things is it? Like when I wake up all your stuff will be gone and you'll be at the Foreman's and I'll be here all alone again?"

"Jackie I'm not leaving ok? You asked me to stay here for the night and there is nothing I would like more. I promise I'll be here when you wake up. Now…just relax and go back to sleep Jacks."

She smiled and kissed him passionately and laid down again leaning on his chest loving being in his arms.

"Goodnight Steven…"

"Goodnight Jacks."

Jackie and Hyde slept petter than they ever had together in Jackie's bed. Any thoughts or concerns of what had happened earlier were gone becuase all that mattered was t hat they were together and happy.

**THE END**

Read and Review Please: ) Happy Hollidays!


End file.
